1. Field of Invention:
The field of this invention relates to means for removing insulation from insulated electrical conductors.
2. Description of Related Art:
The most commonplace tool known by Applicant for removing short lengths of insulation from electrical conductors is the electrician's stripping pliers. This tool has plier pincers equipped with graduated matching serrations, each pair of serrations being designed to cut the insulation of a particular size of electrical conductor. By serrating the insulation approximately one inch from the end of a conductor, the electrician can slip the serrated portion from the end of the conductor. The use of these pliers is generally limited to wires with small diameters ranging from 18 AWG to 8 AWG (0.146 to 0.328 inches). To remove more than a few inches of insulation from a conductor in the field, it has been necessary heretofore to axially slit the insulation with a knife, and then peel the insulation away from the conductor.
Prior to EPA restrictions, conductor insulation had been mass removed in the field by burning. To Applicant's knowledge, no satisfactory substitute for burning conductors in the field has been developed.